This invention relates to cameras and more particularly to improve circuitry for use with electrically operated shutters in cameras.
Many cameras exist which employ electrically controlled shutters to determine automatically from factors including the brightness of a scene to be photographed the exposure time of the film by controlling the interval during which the shutter remains open.
Typically, a storage device is used in such systems to "memorize" the subject or scene brightness and to provide an electrical signal according to or determined by the subject or scene brightness. Such systems employ a capacitor to store a charge according to the brightness. These capacitors, due to normal operating conditions, are relatively large and hence are associated with large charging and discharging time constants. These large constants affect the response speed of the associated shutter and hence, the operating characteristics of the camera.